Mario and Peach's Unconditional Love
by MarioXPeach15
Summary: Mario and Peach has a very sensual night, on this beautiful night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Lemon.


Peach moaned and groaned as her lovers hand slip all over her body, in efforts to take the hot Pink's dress off. She continued to move her tongue around in her lovers mouth as her bra easily slipped off. Mario stopped, why did he stop?

Are you sure you want to do this Peach?

I'm sure, keep going

Mario smiled, As he started to kiss Peach again, she moans in pleasure, awaiting his next move. Mario stops kissing, and smiles at her as his kisses move down from my mouth, all the way down to my chest.

Lick them Mario, give it all you got

It was the best thing she ever felt in her life. As the blonde arched her back and moaned deeply, He started to suck, He loved to hear her moan like this. Mario kept sucking, and eventually he started moving his kisses down her body, however keeping his hand on her breast, still squeezing it softly, careful not to hurt her. His kisses trailed down her chest to her stomach, and then down to the silky area in between her legs. Still protected by her golden panties, Mario only laid kisses, mainly to temp her, which worked to an extent.

Mario, Please *moan* don't tease me.

"You think this is teasing Peachy?" Mario said pressing his lips harder against the sensitive spot in between her legs, protected by underwear.

Mmm Mario, Please *moan* don't *moan* tease me. Please don't

Mario started licking at her sensitive spot still protected by underwear. Peach started to moan even louder, At this sensation. Mario, pleased with hearing this, decided to go a bit more faster, hoping to make her moan even louder. And she did, She moaned much louder, her moans could probably heard outside the castle walls, if they're room wasn't soundproof.

Mario, Please, take my underwear off, Please do it now

Mario smirked, hearing her plead. As he slowly stopped all his actions, And slowly took her underwear off. Peach was now completely naked, and she was turned on by that. Peach turned around, and stood on four, showing her beautiful beauty to Mario."You know what to do" she said in such a seductive tone, it made Mario shiver. To hear Peach, as sweet and innocent as she is, say something just like that, turned Mario on very much. Mario did what he was commanded, and started to lick away. At the rate he was licking, Peach had wondered if he liked the taste, how fast he was licking, he was acting as if it was sweet, which it was. TO Mario, her special spot tasted like Peaches and Strawberries, he couldn't resist, and to Peach's pleasure, he couldn't stop.

"Mario, Please, lick harder, do it harder!" Peach ached as he did this to her. She couldn't help herself, but to moan even louder as she felt am extreme wave of pleasure hit her body.

M-m-m-Mario! I-I-I'm going to come

Mario liked to hear those words, as he started to lick way harder and faster.

Ungh, Mariooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

She came, for the first time in her life, Peach came, and it was hard too. She collapsed.

Mario leaned over her, and stared deep into her ocean blue eyes.

You look like your done Peach, you okay? If your tired we can go to sleep right now?

"Oh no baby, were just getting started" Peach said in a seductive tone, as she turned around to meet Mario's face. She kissed him, it was a sloppy one, given the fact Peach just had her first orgasm, that was expected... Peach savored the sweet flavors that still remained in Mario's mouth after just making the beauty burst. As Peach continued to make out with him, she decided it was her turn to take a move. She brought her hands down to Mario's boxers, where his erect crotch was waiting for her. She started stroking him, from the outside of his boxers, making Mario moan. She knew this was teasing him, it was her revenge for doing the same thing earlier to her. Mario knew this, and thought he'd counter as he slowly moved his hands down to her special spot, And slightly brushed his fingers against it. Peach stopped kissing him and said "No, no touching, it's my turn, Okay?"

Mario nodded, as she continued to do her thing, teasing him. Mario couldn't help his self as to pushing his crotch closer her hand. Peach continued to do her thing as she continued to smile, and tease him. Then she had an even more naughty Idea. "Look" Peach said, as she was showing her backside to him again, still stroking him as well. This turned Mario on very much, and she knew it. Mario started to move a little too much, at that point, Peach thought it was about time to stop. She slowly started to pull his second layer of clothing down, with the devilish smirk of hers still on her face, still showing her beauty to him. When his' crotch was fully revealed to her, she pulled of her gloves, and made contact. Peach's silky, sexy skin rubbing against Mario's crotch could have made him go wild. He had self-control, that was the main reason, however he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. As she continued to do her magic, Mario moaned and groaned, with some "mmm" and "ahh". Peach began to go faster, feeling the same way Mario did when he was licking her. She loved to hear him moan, to her, it was a prize. Peach wondered something, "If I go faster, will he moan louder?"

Peach soon found out, as she began to pick up her pace, and sure enough Mario moaned louder. Peach kept going, careful not to go to fast, to soon, she wanted this to last for as long as it could. But then Peach stopped. Mario frowned as Peach looked him in the eye with a seductive look. "Peach?" Mario soon found out what she was thinking when she brought her head all the way down, and began to lick.

"Mama mia" Mario said in barely a whisper as Peach began her dirty work. It felt like heaven, her tongue was just about soft as ever, He just wanted to shove his whole length into her mouth. He knew he shouldn't do that, he didn't want to ruin the moment for Peach. Peach kept licking, and she thought that would give him enough pleasure, but she thought about something else, Putting her whole mouth on it? Peach complied with her intellect and started to suck on his length. She went at a slow and steady pace, just like she did with her hands, and that is when she started to speed up. Knowing Mario would moan even more, she speed up even more. Faster, very fast, almost more then Mario can take, eventually, he let the words out, Peach, I'm gonna c-c-c-um!

Peach went faster to give him this final moment of pleasure as he burst his seed into her mouth, she savored the taste with an "mmm". After a few seconds, she leaned up, and started to make out with him again, waiting, for Mario to tell her, he was ready, for the ultimate pleasure.

Are you ready for this Peach

Yes

We have to use a condom Peach

No Mario, I want to have a child with you, were a married couple, and i've been dreaming about a child.

It's a huge responsibility Peach, you sure you wanna take that on?

I'm positive

Making sure Peach, you ready for this?

Ready as i'll ever be baby.

I love you Peach

"I love you too" Peach replied with kissing Mario again. This kiss got a bit aggressive, they're tongues were wrestling, and they both started to touch each others special places too. Moans filled the room, and if it weren't soundproof, it would more and likely have filled the castle. They're kissing lingered on for a good 10 minutes before they got out of that condition and was ready.

You sure you want to go through with this Peach?

Yes Mario, please, push it in, as hard as you can.

Don't be so naughty Peach

As Peach remained on four, Mario, slowly, pushed his length in, knowing she was more and likely a virgin, He finally broke her barrier. Peach let out a loud moan, and stiffened in pain. Mario could see it, the pain in her eyes, and the tears that were slowly coming. Mario soothed her, he rubber her back telling her, She'd be okay.

It feels good now Mario, I feel so good, so full.

How does this feel?

Mario started to move slowly, in and out. Peach replied by moaning.

This is too much Mario, I don't feel comfortable like this.

Mario knew what she was talking about, so he decided to see what other "Positions" they could be in.

Mario pulled out, and he immediately saw Peach sticking in two of her fingers and started to pump. She was moaning, real loud too. He found it very arousing to see Peach pleasure herself like this, so he decided to help her. He started to grab and her breasts again, causing her to moan even louder. She kept going faster and faster, until she felt like she was going to cum, but she wanted to cum in a different way. She stopped her fingers (as hard as it was) and pulled Mario's hands away from her breasts. Peach got back on four and said "Mario, I want you to lick me again, not there, the upper area"

"Have you ever done this Peach, you seem well skilled" Mario said in a jokey tone.

"Don't play around Mario!" Peach said in a serious tone. Mario started to do as he was told, and Peach moaned, Loudly. But not as loud as when she applied the same two fingers back to her special spot. Mario felt Peach start to shake, he felt her whole body start to shake. He stopped what he was doing, and earned a glare from Peach in the process.

Peach, I have a better idea.

Peach nodded as he layed Peach down onto the bed, on her back. When she was on her back, he told her to spread her legs wide open. When she did, Mario started back his handiwork, and Peach applied the same two fingers again. As fast as she could, she pumped her fingers in and out. It was unbelievable how much pleasure she was getting at the moment and she was enjoying it immensely. Soon, Peach's body began to rock again, and Mario knew what was coming up, so he decided to do the unthinkable, something Peach didn't even think was possible, mainly because of how tight she was. He applied a finger to her beauty, and pumped them in and out the same way Peach was doing with her two fingers. Peach, shocked by the sudden change of plan, nearly screamed in pleasure as she rocked her orgasm. Mario making it better by reaching up and squeezing her breast, hard. Peach came, she came really hard, and she nearly fainted from it. Peach was out.

Her eyes were closed, and all Mario could say was, "Peach?"

"Mario, if you keep this up, we wont be able to get to the real thing!" Peach said with a smile on her face, knowing she wouldn't mind doing this All. Night. Long. Mario nodded, and told Peach to let him know, when her special was ready again. Peach realized that Mario might have been giving her a lot of pleasure, she wasn't exactly doing the same for him. She smiled and pushed Mario onto his back, on the bed, and started to make out with him. Mario didn't refuse as he pushed his tongue in with hers. Mario would have never guessed what came next. Her french kisses, trailed all the way down his body, to his crotch, where she began to suck him. Not going fast, but gradually speeding up, Peach was looking up at Mario while she did this to him, Mario blushed in embarrassment, as she continued to give him that dirty look. That special message, what Peach loved to hear, came all to soon. As he came in her mouth, shooting out nearly an endless stream of semen, until it spilled out of her mouth. Peach swallowed, all of it too, and then licked the dirty mess up off of Mario's crotch. It was also on the bed sheets, which she started to clean up, she purposely gave Mario a great view of that big beauty of hers. It wasn't until long that Mario started licking it again. Not just her beauty though, down from her special, all the way to the top of her beauty. Peach fell off her arms at the pleasure and now she was laying on her chest, face down, Moaning. Mario thought he hurt her, and stopped.

Are you okay Peach?

Peach got up," Yes Mario. Do what you was doing again, do it until I cum, please do it."

Peach got back in that same position, and Mario was much obliged to savor all the way from the bottom, (her vagina) all the way to the top (her beauty). Occasionally, he stuck his tongue inside one of her organs, gaining an extra moan from her. Mario had an idea, but wanted to know if Peach could take that kind of pleasure.

Peach?

Yes baby?

Would you mind if I-

Peach cut him off by saying "I'm all yours baby, anything you want to do to me, do it. Anything, Anything you want, I'm all yours baby." Mario decided to do it, he stuck his tongue all the way into her vagina, exploring with his tongue, He fingered her behind, and went in as deep as he could. Peach moaned loudly, very loud at that. This was way too much for her as she thought. It feels so good though. "Mario Baby do it harder!" Peach yelled as Mario started to do it "harder" like Peach asked him to. Every good 2 minutes, he switched places, tonging her behind, he would place 3 fingers inside her, instead of 2. Until finally, she was going to burst.

Mario, i'm going to cum!

MMM

AHHHHHHHH MARIO, GO FASTER DO IT HARDER, PUT 2 FINGERS INSIDE MY BEHIND, MARIO DO IT NOW! Unghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

She came, for the third time that night, she came, on Mario's face this time, she came. Mario licked most of it up, before returning to Peach, and helping her get up. They made out a little while, with Peach savoring her own juices, and Mario, still pumping 3 fingers into her. She asked him to pull out.

Mario, before you put your crotch inside of me, I want you to put it inside my behind.

You sure about that Peach?

I'm positive Mario, that's what I want.

I don't want to hurt you Peach, I'm going to have to lick your behind a bit more to get it wet

Anything baby, do anything.

Mario lay down on his back, and brought Peach to sat directly on his face. He started to lick her, hard. She needed something to grab onto, and started to stroke Mario's crotch. They were both going at it, as fast as the could. Determining from what Peach was doing, Mario stuck 3 fingers inside her special again. They kept at it, going as hard, and as fast as they can. Eventually causing each other to cum, at the same time. Peach rubbed all of Mario's cum onto his crotch, and Mario pushed Peach off of his face, and told her she was nice and wet. Peach went and sat down on his crotch, entering his long length into her behind. It was silky, tight but silky, this was heaven to Mario. As he kept pumping into her, he couldn't but go faster and faster. Considering that the pair JUST had came a few seconds ago, they might be doing this for a while. And they was, for at least ten minutes, they kept going, until they both got to their cutting edge. Around the 5th minute, Peach stuck 4 fingers into her vagina, in an attempt to add more pleasure. Now they was going to burst, Mario and Peach both had said at the same time, I'M GOING TO CUM. As they both came, at the same time, Peach cumming onto the silky bed sheets, And Mario, cumming inside of Peach. When his seed went into Peach, that drove her crazy, As she started to bounce on him.

Faster Mario, please go faster.

I can't Peach, I can't move my hips

Peach did it by herself, by bouncing faster and faster. As hard as she could, she slammed Mario's crotch with absolute force, she couldn't get enough of the pleasure. It felt extremely good, and it made Mario cum a 2nd time inside of her, and around the 3rd time is when Peach screamed out in pleasure and came herself, all over the bed sheets. She got off of Mario, and saw semen, was licking out of her beauty. Peach said "Whoa" she did not notice how wild she went, until after the fact.

Peach started to lick her cum off the sheets again, exposing her beautiful beauty to him again. When she was done with the mess, she turned to him, "Let's get done with this, shall we?" Mario could see the lust in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was ready, definitely ready. They got back into the same position as last time, and Mario asked her again "You really want this". She replied by nodding as she started to rock her hips on him. She was going fast, very fast, mainly because she was overwhelmed by all the pleasure, she just couldn't hold back.

OH. MM. AH. Is all that could be heard from the room, mainly coming from Peach. At a point, She slowed down and kept a steady pace, she wanted this feeling to last forever.

Mario, you're so good, you're so full, MM, MARIO, AH, MM.

P-peach, I'm going to cum soon.

I don't care Mario, I'm going to keep going after you cum

I"M CUMMING.

MM. AH. MM. OH. AH.

Peach shook violently at all the pleasure, but as she said, she kept going, she kept on going. She felt him cum into her, 3 times, until Mario decided to stop her, and finish her off. Mario got her off, And slammed her against the bed sheets, shoved his mouth against her, And start to thrust into her, extremely hard. As hard as this was to do, Mario found her behind, which was still dripping with cum, And entered two fingers. A pumped her so hard, he rocked her, and she started to not just moan in pleasure, but started to scream too.

I'm going to cum MARIO!

Ungh Peach

Mario and Peach came at the same time, making a huge mess. Peach, wanted to clean up, but Mario told her not to bother. They had started to make out again.

I love you Mario.

I love you too Peach.

What should we name him/her.

We'll determine on how beautiful she is compared to you, of course, nothing can beat you, especially that wonder on your backside

You wanna see it again Mario?

Tomorrow, definitely, for now, let's try to get some sleep.

Good Night Mario

...

That's it, my first lemon, How'd I do for my first lemon? You gotta tell me!


End file.
